


[vore] Nothing But Bones

by wolfbunny



Series: Soft Vore Collection [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, underswap - Freeform, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bluebunny is very into being a prey monster





	[vore] Nothing But Bones

**Author's Note:**

> safe vore, but with hints of the possibility/danger of fatal vore

Doggo couldn’t see very well, but he could smell fine, most of the time. And this definitely smelled like rabbit. It moved and he pounced.  
  
And caught it!  
  
The rabbit felt bony under his paws. Perhaps it was starving. On the bright side, that meant it was just as well that he’d caught it and it wouldn’t have to suffer any longer.  
  
“Oh! Hello, Mr. Dog!”  
  
Why was the rabbit talking to him, and with such a cheerful tone?  
  
“Er … hello.” It seemed rude not to answer it. He picked it up out of the snow, squinting to get a better look at it. It was white, with something blue around its neck, maybe a bandanna. But something was strange about it. He sniffed it, and the bunny giggled as his nose brushed its bones—and it was bones, not fur, judging from both scent and texture. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked, perhaps indelicately.  
  
“Well, I seem to have been captured by a hungry dog!” the bunny answered.  
  
“Not that—I mean, you seem very … bony.”  
  
“Because I’m a skeleton, silly! I thought it was pretty obvious.”  
  
“Oh.” Doggo’s ears dropped in disappointment. That explained why there was no flesh at all on the bunny. Bones were nice to chew on, of course, but the bunny’s were very small and—alive. It didn’t seem like it would be pleasant for either of them. “No offense, bunny, but I was hoping for something a little more, uh, meaty.”  
  
The bunny sat up straight in his paws. “What do you mean by that?” it asked, plaintive.  
  
“I guess I mean you can go.” He moved to set the bunny down, but it dug its fingers into his arms.  
  
“Why? What were you going to do if I was the kind of bunny you were looking for?”  
  
“I was gonna eat ya. So you’d better go on and run before I change my mind.”  
  
“But because I’m a skeleton I’m not good enough to eat? Is that it?”  
  
“I said ‘no offense,’ bunny.”  
  
“How am I supposed to not take offense at that?” The bunny let go and crossed its arms over its chest.  
  
“What’re you saying, bunny? You wanna get eaten?”  
  
“I want to be treated like any other bunny!”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea …”  
  
The bunny’s ears drooped. “You mean, I wouldn’t taste good? You don’t even wanna eat me?”  
  
“I didn’t say that …”  
  
“Then what’s the problem? Open up!” The bunny perked up again and tried to pry the dog’s jaws open. Bemused, Doggo let it, and next thing he knew it had shoved its skull inside. It tasted fine, actually, better than fine, very bony, but that wasn’t a bad thing, and also nice and rabbity. It was trying to push itself deeper, and he raised his paws to give it a better foothold so it could press its skull deeper into his throat. It must be serious about this to go this far, he thought, and took hold of it gently but firmly with his teeth, tilted his head back, and swallowed.  
  
***  
  
“I can’t let you out of my sight for a minute,” Papyrus sighed, and teleported right in front of the dog.  
  
It looked down at him, surprised and guilty. “Oh. Another bunny.” It winced, evidently not aware that he knew what it had done. “I mean, a bunny! What are you doing here?”  
  
“Looking for my brother.” Papyrus was relaxed, hands shoved into the pockets of his orange hoodie, looking up at the dog. “Seen ‘im?”  
  
“Uh. What does he look like?” the dog asked with an incriminating glance toward its own belly.  
  
“Like me but shorter, wearin’ a blue bandanna?”  
  
“Uh. Can’t say he sounds familiar.” The dog’s eyes darted nervously everywhere but Papyrus.  
  
The bunny narrowed his eye sockets at the dog. This could be delicate, but in the worst case scenario it was unlikely the dog could escape him anyway. “Pretty sure you saw him. Or do you hunt entirely on scent?”  
  
“What’re you talking about, bunny?”  
  
“Come on, I just wanna be with my brother. Two rabbits for the price of one, right?”  
  
Now the dog stared at him.  
  
“Go on. I know what dogs do to bunnies. That’s what I’m here for.”  
  
The dog’s shock was wearing on his nerves. “Really?” it finally asked.  
  
“Really. Big dog like you can hold two bunnies, can’t ya? Come on.”  
  
“Look.” The dog ran its claws through the fur on its head. “I’m sorry about your brother. But you don’t have to—follow him, like this.”  
  
“Nothin’ you can say to change my mind, pooch. Ya want me or not?”  
  
The dog hesitated. “One bunny is really more than enou—”  
  
“Please, Fido, don’t make me argue with you about this.” Papyrus let his ears tilt back. “My brother and I, we’re really close. You’ll be doin’ me a favor, honest.”  
  
The dog’s expression was full of pity, and it was infuriating. Still, it could be worse—Papyrus’s least favorite had been the dog that demanded he run away so it could chase him first. So he waited for it to come around, trying to look more forlorn than annoyed.  
  
“All right, I guess,” the dog said at last. “If you’re sure.”  
  
Papyrus stood there as patiently as he could while the dog reached down to pick him up, apparently unable to decide how exactly to grab him.  
  
“It’s fine, just don’t bite me, okay?”  
  
Finally the dog took hold of his torso and lifted him up to face level. It opened its mouth, and Papyrus relaxed, glad he wouldn’t have to work at cajoling the dog any more. But the dog turned him this way and that, unable to decide if it should eat him skull-first or feet-first. It was unpleasantly dizzying.  
  
“Oh for stars’ sake,” Papyrus muttered, and wiggled loose from the dog’s grip so that his feet dropped onto its tongue, holding onto its paw so he wouldn’t fall out of its mouth. Fortunately the dog cooperated and let him slide in, supporting him with its paw until his hips and tail rested on its tongue. He wiggled his toes in the depths of its throat and it looked annoyed, but it began to swallow. He folded his arms over his chest so it would be done faster.  
  
Being squeezed down into the dog’s stomach wasn’t awful—he was used to it by now—but he didn’t understand what was so appealing about it that Sans went out of his way for it. He felt around with his toes for his brother. If Sans were feeling cooperative he might grab onto Papyrus’s legs. But no, Sans made him wait until he had fully arrived in the dog’s stomach. There wasn’t enough room for them not to be crowded together, so Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother and teleported them both out.  
  
The two bunnies dropped into the snow a short distance away, hopefully behind thick enough bush that the dog wouldn’t notice them.  
  
“Papy, you’re such a spoilsport!” Sans huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms.  
  
Papyrus ignored him, listening for any sound of the dog approaching. But it didn’t seem to have noticed they were gone. “At least one of us has some sense of self-preservation.”  
  
“I guess,” Sans agreed sullenly. “But that poor dog is gonna be hungry and not understand why. You could at least—”  
  
Papyrus got to his feet, rolling his eyes. “Nah, he’d probably be hopping mad if I let him know we escaped. I wouldn’t want to rabbit in.”  
  
“Papy!”  
  
“After all, rabbit that crosses a dog is living on burrowed time.”  
  
“That’s not true, Papy, I—”  
  
“Don’t be angora, Sans. Let’s go get some lunch. We can taco-bout this later.”


End file.
